Bad Day
by BlazeorFade
Summary: A Hunters 'verse oneshot. Jack is having a really bad day. R


**Title: Bad Day**

**Author: BlazeorFade**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Jack is having a really bad day. Hunter's 'verse**

**Disclaimer: Sadly no, I don't own the pretty boys just my girl Jack. I offered a trade to Kripke but he wasn't going for it.**

Jack knew before opening her eyes that it was going to be a bad day. Because although the rest of her was warm she felt a chill on her knee. She looked down and saw it poking through a charred hole in the coverlet. Then she looked at the bedside alarm clock to see that it was seven am and what had woken her was an insistent pounding on her door.

"Jack get your lazy ass up we got work to do." Dean called through the door.

"I'm up." Jack called her voice thick with sleep. She reached over the side of the bed feeling for her jeans. Pulling them on she heard an ominous _rip_ and saw that her only non-Salvation Army jeans now had a huge rip on the inner thigh. She gritted her teeth and flung them across the room. Any other time she would have worn them anyway but t hey were in Minnesota at the end of November, it wasn't an option. So she pulled on her other jeans which she'd been meaning to wash for days, then two t-shirts a hoodie and her black leather jacket, followed by her combat boots.

She walked to the bathroom and saw that she was out of toothpaste so she gargled the cheap motel mouth wash and trudged outside.

"Morning." Sam said looking way to awake for this early in the morning. Jack mumbled incoherently and walked speedily into the relative warmth of the Impala.

"Your not really a morning person are you?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"Back off." She snapped. Sam laughed and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Minnesota in winter, what the hell is wrong with these people!" She demanded rubbing her gloved hands over the coffee cup trying to get them warm. Her nose was stuffed and she felt naked even in the layers of clothing she piled on. They were on the trail of a group of demon worshipers slicing up cattle as a sacrifice. Jack swore an oath of vengeance on them for making her this cold.

"Its not too bad." Dean teased her even though he was shivering too. But nooooo, she thought, big, strong Dean Winchester wouldn't admit to being cold.

"I'm from the south, anything below 75 degrees is too cold." Jack said gulping down her coffee.

"Can't you just fire yourself up?" Sam asked. His patience was long gone, they'd been in Minnesota a week and every morning it was the same rant.

"Oh yeah, you really want me to sneaze while holding an open flame?" Jack asked sarcastically. They went over a pot hole and her coffee spilled right in her lap. She clenched her fist and tried to call up the voice of reason so she wouldn't snap and hurt someone.

"This is going to be a really bad day." She mumbled to herself.

The demon worshippers succeeded in calling up their guy, they just didn't count on him being so hungry when he woke up. He ate half of them before the hunters kicked open the barn door (what the hell kind of evil demon worshippers summon a demon in a freaking barn! Jack screeched. "Shut up!" Dean told her.)

And opened fire on it.

Sam was speaking quick in Latin while Dean fired consecrated bullets at the thing and Jack tried, against all her pissy impulses, to get the survivors out the door.

"Strip down." She said on a whim when she finished shoving the ten men and women out into the cold.

"Why?" One man asked.

"Just do it." Jack said with a tone of urgency. She laughed to herself as they hurried out of their clothes. She collected them from t he shivering, shaking group and chucked them up in the air onto the barn roof.

"What was that for?" A woman asked looking hopeful like maybe it was to get their beloved demon off their scent.

"That's for making me come to Minnefuckingsota in the middle of winter!" Jack snarled. She heard a crash behind her and ran back inside to help the guys.

The demon, a thing that looked like it was half chicken half cow, was holding Dean by one arm threatening to devour him if Sam didn't cease.

"Hey!" Jack yelled scooping up a handful of snow and chucking it at him. Lame she knew but he was using Dean as a human shield.

"You think you can stop me you child. I, who have crumbled entire cities and destroyed armies." It bellowed.

"Aren't you special?" Jack sneered. It got angry and dropped Dean to the ground lunging for her. Before Dean even hit the ground Sam said the final words of the spell, stopping the demon in its tracks. It started to seize and bubble, not five yards from where Jack was standing. Then with an audible pop it exploded covering her head to toe in dark slimy demon guts.

Jack was knocked backwards into a bale of hay, which stuck to her thanks to her sticky coating. She wiped a handful of Chunk'o'Demon off her face.

"Oh this is just…..fanfuckingtastic." She said climbing to her feet. Sam and Dean ran to her.

"Are you okay?" Dena asked fighting what she suspected was a laugh. He didn't have the demon's lower intestine in his hair, no that would too much to ask.

She gave him a look that said one more word and he'd be the next thing to pop. Sam clapped a hand over Dean's mouth just as he was about to lose control.

"Um lets get back and clean up." Sam suggested.

Jack nodded and walked past them out the barn door clenching and unclenching her fists. The freezing cold former demon raisers were trying fruitlessly to climb up the to the roof to retrieve their clothes.

"What happened to them?" Sam asked her. She gave him a death glare and he shut his mouth.

"Never mind." Sam amended.

The car ride back was uncomfortable to say the least. Jack nearly decked Dean when he threw a f it over his precious upholstery. They got to the motel and after a hot shower Jack discovered she had no clothes so she knocked incessantly on their door till Sam opened it and seeing her wrapped in towels and blankets let her in and loaned her some clothes.

"We should go do the laundry." He said.

"Ya think?" Jack said.

Her, Sam and Dean waited in relative silence at the laundry mat, where the damn heat was broken, waiting for their clothes to finish drying. Jack reached for an old magazine only to have it burst into flames as soon as she touched it, reacting to her annoyance. The only stroke of luck they'd had all afternoon was that the laundry mat was empty except for them.

"Not a word." Jack warned the boys. The nodded but she heard two very stifled chuckles when she turned her back. She turned on them severely to see them compose themselves just in time.

"Stupid damn day." She mumbled to herself. Then the buzzer went off. Jack was pulling out her clean clothes and shoving them into her duffel back irritably.

"Hey Jackie Girl." Dean said from his dryer. She turned on him ready for a taunting. Instead he pulled something out of his bag and tossed it to her. Sam was grinning next to him.

Jack looked down at her hands, frowning at the brown paper bag in confusion. She opened it and pulled out a medallion on a scrap of black leather. A choker. The medallion had 'Veritas', the Latin for truth on its shiny silver. She looked up at the boys who waited expectantly for her reaction.

"I-" She said at a loss.

"Happy Birthday kid." Dean winked. Jack blinked and looked down at her hand. A birthday present? She hadn't even remembered it was her birthday.

"Do you like it?" Sam asked bouncing on t he balls of his feet eagerly.

"I love it." Jack said grinning at them,

"Oh God we're not gonna have to hug now are we?" Dean asked with a fake dismayed look.

"Ass." Jack laughed. She fastened the choker around her neck, the metal resting coolly against her throat.

"Thanks." She said with a hint of (oh hell no) shyness. Sam smiled back and started shoving his clothes into his bag.

Jack finished piling her clothes into her bag touching the medallion occasionally.

"Hey now that I'm good legal, wanna celebrate properly?" She asked waggling her eyebrows at them suggestively on their way out. Dean burst out laughing and clapped her on the shoulder expecting something like that to come out of her mouth. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Happy Birthday Jack. Now stop bitching about the cold and lets go." Sam said with a martyred sigh.

"Your the boss." Jack s aid saluting him.

-**FIN**

**AN: This piece of crackheadedness just popped into my head and wouldn't stop poking me with a big stick. Next story coming up soon. This is just to help with those withdrawals ;D.**


End file.
